Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns 3 - The Changes of Time
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: "Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns 3 - The Changes of Time" is the sequel to "Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns 2 - Brakku Hooru Returns." This is the first appearance of the Future Princess Sera Inamaski the white moon princess from the future, Future Luna Spirit, Future Luna and Philles the evil dark lord. Roleplay by me and grantjoey45 I do not own characters. Except some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

*3 months later, a white mysterious swirling portal appeared and someone came out of it was the beautiful 20 year old white skinned woman with brown eyes, long black hair down to her hips, curled bangs, pink lips and a same moon princess dress, except with different sleeves named Princess Sera Inamaski who is really from the future*

Future Princess Sera: *panting with fear and carrying a baby wrapped in a white blanket in her arms as she was seen running away from something and was following her pet cat; Luna*

*A hooded black figure ran out of this portal and was chasing after Future Sera*

Future Sera: Someone, help! Please! *then found Amanchi Institute House* It's the same house of the Gosei Angels!

Luna: *leads Future Sera to it*

Future Sera: *then got surrounded by magic black vines that emerged out from the ground to prevent her from running away and hide so she gasped and turn around as the black hooded figure came closer to her*

*Then, Gosei Angels flew in, then swoop down to the ground and came to protect Future Sera, didn't know that she was Sera Inamaski herself from the future*

Future Sera: *smiles gladly while holding a baby in her arms* The Gosei Angels!

Luna: Meow.

*Then, the golden, glowing orb flew down from the sky and then it transformed into Datas who came to help them*

Future Sera: Datas?

Datas: Yes! I am! DESU! Come on! *grabs her arm and runs away can't tell that's Sera*

*Then, they both hid behind the bushes as the Gosei Angels fight off the mysterious hooded figure who uses dark powers*

Future Sera: *look at Datas while still holding her baby in her arms*

Luna: *approaches Datas* Meow.

Future Sera: Datas, it's me; Princess Sera Inamaski who is Princess MegaWhite from the future.

Datas: From the Future? B-b-b-but how, desu~?

Future Sera: My parents gave me two time traveling crystals for my tiara and Luna's pet collar so we can time travel to this past to ask you and the Gosei Angels for help.

Baby: *cooing in Future Sera's arms*

Future Sera: Oh, this is my baby brother; Prince Reiku.

Datas: Awww, he's adorable, desu

Baby Reiku: *squeal happily*

Sera: He's only one and half year old.

Datas: Awww. *look up at Gosei Angels confronting the hooded man* Well, who was chasing you?

Future Sera: *point her index finger at the hooded villain that fight back the Gosei Angels* Him! I don't know who is that hooded guy.

Moune: Tell us, you psycho! Why are you after the woman with a baby?

?: Glad you asked... *removes his cloak to show the human man dressed in all white with black hair* My name is Philles. The seeker of light.. Or emperor of darkness. I want that women to be my wife. Princess Sera! I want your shining magic!

Eri: The woman? You mean she is Sera?!

Future Sera: *comes out while holding Baby Reiku in her arms* That's right. I'm from the future and I am Princess Sera Inamaski.

Philles: You must take my hand in marriage, Princess! Or else I want your shine!

Sera: My Luna Magic?

*Then, Datas protect her and Reiku*

Datas: I will not let you do such a thing!

Sera: *while Datas is talking to Phillies, she used her Luna Magic to teleport herself, Reiku, Datas and Gosei Angels outta here*

Philles: Oh darn... Oh well... I'll eventually find her... *goes away himself*

*In Amanchi Institute House, Future Sera, Reiku, Datas and Gosei Angels are teleported here and are safe*

Moune: That was so close.

Reiki: *nearly crying*

Eri: *gasps as she sees Reiku* Who is that cute baby?

Future Sera: *smiles sweetly* It's my baby brother; Prince Reiku.

Eri: Unique name. Can I hold him please?

Future Sera: Sure, but just be careful and gentle. He's only one year old.

Eri: Yes, Princess. *scoops Reiku and rocks him in her arms* He's so cute! ^^

Alata: I hope we are safe from him...

Future Sera: And Datas and everyone, thanks for saving me and my brother. *kisses Datas on the side of his face screen*

Datas: It's no problem, desu~! ^/^

Sera: *giggles* You are so funny, Datas. ^^

Datas: Awww... Thank you, desu...^/^

Sera: *hugs him* It's been nice to see you since you are surprised to see me and my brother from the future.

Datas: It's nice to see you too from the future. *hugs back*

Future Sera: You sure miss my young self from this present, right?

Datas: I do kinda.

*Then, the Luna Spirit exits Sera's body and he looks the same as from the present*

Luna Spirit: Well, it's nice to see you again.

Datas: You haven't changed at all, desu~.

Luna Spirit: Well... I don't. I looked this way for over thousands of years.

Future Sera: You know, some spirits are remaining the same like Luna Spirit.

Eri: And he is still cute like a little angel. ^^

Luna Spirit: I said previously don't call me cute..

Eri: But you are.

Future Sera: *giggles* ^^

Luna spirit: Let's get back to the subject about the Dark Lord Philles.

Moune: Dark Lord Philles?

Luna Spirit: He followed us. He wants to marry Sera here for few reasons. He likes things that shine. Both her and Luna Magic are things that shine and also the whole moon kingdom. It also shine he wants to rule over that.

Eri: That's crazy.

Future Sera: So that's why we travel time to this past where I need your help and I can't do that alone. He was too strong for me alone...

Eri: *while gently rocking Reiku in her arms* Don't worry, your highness. We'll protect you.

Future Sera: Why thank you. *uses her magic to conjure up a white baby rocking crib so she scoops Baby Reiku from Eri's arms and put him in his crib. She took out the baby bottle and give it to him to feed him*

Baby Reiku: *grabs it and sucks the baby milk from the bottle*

Eri, Moune and Future Sera: *watching down at Reiku with smiles*

Moune: Babies are cute, right?

Future Sera: Yes. When he grows up, he will be a powerful ruler with Luna Magic like me and he will help us run the kingdom peacefully and essentially.

Alata: Well, if we gonna take this dark lord down, well, we got to makes sure Reiku is safe and sound and out of harm first.

Hyde: Very much. So make sure we don't put him in any danger.

Future Sera: I just hope he won't hurt my brother. *then hear a crashing sound from outside with her super hearing* I hear something! *turn to Datas* Datas, please watch over my brother while I'll go check outside. *uses magic to transform her new form; Princess Gosei White*

Eri: Wow! You're different from when you were younger as Princess MegaWhite!

Future Sera as Princess Gosei White: Yes, my morpher was damaged until it was upgraded and gave me a new different, powerful form; Princess Gosei White with same powers and some new Gosei Angel powers. *ran outside and found some Black Hole Naut that cloned himself into 30* What?! *took out her same Lunar Rod and whack them all* Hya! *conjure up her white angelic wings and flew up and then uses her rod to zap them all*

Moune: Way to go, Princess!

Future Sera: *suddenly got tied up in dark magic-proof chains by Philles* Aah! *her wings disappeared and fell down to the ground* Aaahh! *struggles from being tied up*

Philles: You've been rather naughty... I must say... *tips his white top hat* I seen you have met the last living Black Hole Naut. He escaped when you destroyed his previous leader. Now he's my right hand man and he is the strongest of his race the race that you turned to dust... It's a shame really.

Black Hole Naut: *his clones dissaper* My name is Raz...

Philles: Anyway, I think we shall start to take you away! *starts to fly away with Sera*

Alata: No! *runs as Gosei Red and he is trying to shoot him down, but Philles just simply dodges*

Future Sera: Let me go! *got electrocuted* Aaaaaahhh! *got demorphed to her normal self and then got gagged by a dark Magic bind around her mouth* Mmmph!

Luna Spirit and Datas: *got outside while Datas is holding Baby Reiku in his wrapped arm*

Luna spirit: Hey, give her back! *flies after her*

Philles: Little angel, so brave. You know the story of Icarus? *smirks* Fly up to high in the sky and you'll... *snaps his fingers and sets Luna Spirit's wings on fire* Your wings will burn in the sun light!

Luna Spirit: AHHHHHHHH! *his wings on fire soon. He starts to fall from the sky as his wings looked destroyed and burnt*

Eri as Gosei Pink: *catches Luna Spirit* I got you!

Moune: *pour the water at his wings with a watering can* Are you okay?

Luna Spirit: I have failed... I can't fly well for now... My wings need to heal...

Philles: Ta-ta, heroes. *teleports away with Sera*

Raz: Don't even think of following us... I will never forgive you all... She and you all killed my family and friends! *teleports away as well*

Argi: We have to save her...

Alata: Yeah...

Eri: *took Baby Reiku from Datas and hold him in her arms* And we need someone to watch over Reiku while Sera was kidnapped.

Reiku: *crying*

Eri: *rocks him to comfort him from crying* Don't worry, your highness. We'll save your sister.

Datas: We will, DESU~!

Hyde: The question is where is she?

Luna: Meow. *uses her magic to emit a holographic map from her eyes and it shows the location of Future Sera was being taken to Philles's place*

Alata: Great there she is and she is in space so I guess we going there again.

Luna: Meow: *her yellow eyes flashes and the same Moonian spaceship appeared in front of them*

Moune: Thank you, Luna.

Luna: Meow.

Alata: Let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

*In the laboratory of Philles's mansion...*

Future Sera: *woke up and find herself strapped to this cushioned lab table* Uh...*tries to get up, but she can't since she was strapped* What? I can't get up! *struggles* I gotta call Datas and the Gosei Angels to let them know where I am.

Philles: Well someone's finally awake... *appears as a disco ball shines on him*

Future Sera: P-Philles! *watches him got off the disco ball that is a chair* What am I doing here in this lab?

Philles: Questions questions. When will learn to stop asking my bride? Anyway, just a little thing to make you all mine.

Future Sera: Huh?

Philles: Now! *takes a big circle for hypnotizing and spins it* You shall obey me!

Future Sera: *closes her eyes* No! *then felt Raz plugs a hose into her mouth and it came from the huge tank of blueberry juice* Mmph! *then got inflated into a human blueberry* MMMMMPPPHHH! (

Philles: Oh yeah, something that won't let you run away easily!

Raz: *forces her to open her eyes and look at the hyno-circle*

Future Sera: .

Philles: *smiles* Excellent, she is all mine now. *watches her inflate still* Now you will love me, Sera. I am your husband.

Future Sera: *is now twice the size she is at than her normal size and stopped so she is 2 times bigger than her normal size, fully rounded and blue skinned with head, hands and feet sticking out. She is a human blueberry* .

Raz: *takes the hose out and releases Sera*

Philles: Well?

Future Sera: I love you, Lord Philles. .

Philles: Excellent... Very excellent...

*Then, Luna Spirit, Datas, Luna and Gosei Angels appeared in front of them by Luna Spirit's magic*

Datas: Sera!

Luna Spirit: Princess!

Philles: Too late I say.

Alata: What you mean?

Philles: She is under my command.

Future Sera: *hypnotized* I'm his husband now... .

Datas: No, you're not, Sera! Snap out of it!

Philles: Sera, my dear, take care of them. They disgust me!

Future Sera: Yes, my love...*uses Luna Magic to zap them*

Datas, Luna Spirit and Gosei Angels: *dodged*

Eri: Sera, stop! It's us! Your friends!

Future Sera: *uses magic to control the vines that emerged from the ground and tied Eri up*

Eri: Aah! I'm tied up! *struggle from being tied up*

Alata: Eri! *tries to go to save her*

Sera: *use magic to do same thing to Alata and then Datas, Luna Spirit and the Gosei Angels to tied them up in vines*

Alata: Sera!

Datas: SERA NO!

Luna Spirit: Princess! *struggles to break free*

Future Sera: *hears Datas' voice and barely resist herself from hypnotism* Datas?

Datas: Sera! It's me! You can break free!

Future Sera: *felt her head* Aaaaaaaaahhh! *remember her past memories of him and her falling in love each other* Aaaaahhh! *while screaming with her head hurts, Luna Spirit breaks free and enters her body to break the hypnotism spell*

Luna spirit: Princess!

Future Sera: What happened?

Luna spirit: You've been hypnotized by Philles, but now you can set yourself free. Thankfully, you have years worth of experience to help yourself out of this kind of situation.

Future Sera: Yes and he has strong powers to put me in a love spell to get me to love him. *grabs by the Black Hole Nauts* Aah!

Philles: Tsk tsk. You just don't learn...

Luna spirit: *gives Sera a power boost from inside*

*But Luna Spirit got trapped in the dark barrier*

Philles: You should listen to me, Sera!

Luna Spirit: *tries a lot to escape*

Future Sera: *felt him place a hypno-helmet on her head and uses it to brainwash her* No!

Philles: Sorry, I have to bring out the big guns here, but I have to. *turns it on*

Luna spirit: *escapes from this barrier and gets inside Sera's body, but gets ejected from her*

Eri: *catches Luna Spirit*

Moune: *ran up to slash Philles with her Landick Claw*

Philles: *backs up* Gahhh.. Look, you stained my white coat... Fiddle sticks... Now I have to clean it! *A very black looking claw pops out and slashes at the Angels*

Agri: Aghh!

Alata: *gets slashed* AHHH!

Hyde: *jumps out of the way*

Future Sera: *felt Datas free her and roll her in sideways while Phillies is not looking*

Datas: I'll get you out... *whispers and rolls her out of the room*

Future Sera: How was Reiku? Is he alright?

Datas: He's fine. He's back on earth being watch over. Don't worry he's safe ^^ But we got to get out of here.

Future Sera: Right. And Nozomu and Professor Amanchi are taking care of Reiku, right?

Datas: Yes, they are. Don't worry about him. He's nice and safe.

Future Sera: *uses her magic to teleport herself, Datas, Luna Spirit and Gosei Angels back to Amanchi's house*

Alata: Phew. We made it out safe and sound..

Hyde: For now, at least.

Argi: Hmph. *crosses arms*

Alata: But Sera, how do you plan to get back to normal?

Future Sera: The moon doctor will deflate me and he knows what to do.

Luna Spirit: With great haste, let's go, Princess.

Future Sera: Okay.

*Later in the moon doctor's patient room, Future Sera is rolled onto the patient bed by Datas and Luna Spirit*

Moon Doctor: *comes in* Oh my, Sera. Oh, I mean, Future Sera again. You come in with full of juice.

Future Sera: Philles did this to me and yes.

Docotor: Okay, no harm, no foul. *inserts a hose into her belly button and its starts to take the juice out of Future Sera*

Future Sera: *deflating to normal*

Doctor: There. All done

Future Sera: Thank you, Doctor.

Luna Spirit: Now that's taken care of. Sera, you must take all that you know growing up to beat Lord Philles.

Future Sera: That's all the best I can, but he's too strong.

Luna Spirit: Yes. So it's best that we start to learn some new tricks now, don't we?

Future Sera: Yes, I forgot some new moves I mastered back in Dreamtasia ever since when I was younger and now I have to practiced them to bring my memories of my new fighting skills.

Luna Spirit: Yes, Princess. Let's make haste and do that pronto!

Future Sera: Right. *morphs into Princess GoseiWhite*

Luna spirit: Show off those skills!

Future Sera: First, we must go to my castle training center. *uses magic to teleport herself and all of them to the training center*


	3. Chapter 3

*Later in the training center...*

Future Sera as Princess Gosei White: *uses her staff to whack those simulation foes* Ya! *backflip twice and then jump kick at one of them. She is fighting like a Gosei Angel*

Luna Spirit: Yes! You're doing great! *smiles* You fight like a Gosei Angel. Maybe you should try to learn to fight while inflated as well so you can be skillful in any situation.

Future Sera: *nods so she inflates herself like a balloon*

Luna Spirit: Now fight like that use that form to your advantage!

Future Sera: How should I fight while inflated? Like what? I've never done that before.

Luna Spirit: Maybe use your magic to move your body around by its self. Like rolling at them at high speeds or Bounce on foes with full force.

Future Sera: Oh right. *uses her magic to move her body around by itself so she uses herself as a bowling ball to roll towards the enemies and strike them as bowling pins*

Luna spirit: Now try bouncing on foes!

Future Sera: *bounces herself onto the foes*

Luna Spirit: Right, good. Now try something creative come up with something new in that form!

Future Sera: *flew herself up and explode herself like a bomb to sent those foes backward and then restored to normal*

Luna Spirit: Well done, Sera. I think you got the hang of those skills.

Future Sera: Yes. Some new skills I learned when I was a child in Dreamtasia with Celly.

Moune: Eh? Who's Celly?

Future Sera: He's a needlebug. And it's a long story.

Luna Spirit: Very long. We may tell it another time. Also, I got some skills myself I like to show.

Alata: You can fight too?

Luna Spirit: To protect the princess I must learn how to. No? Like to see how I do so?

Eri: Then show what you got.

Future Sera: I bet he's like a master sensai in Japan.

Luna Spirit: Okay... Here I go... *first, he starts to grow bigger, but soon his body shaped like a normal person. He's taller than Future Sera and his hair grows longer as soon he takes a pose of martial arts* Hmmm.

Alata: He's gotten bigger!?

Hyde: He looks like a actual sized person..

Eri: You're turning yourself into a man!

Luna Spirit: *his voice is now deep and manly instead of high pitched squeaky child voice* Of course. This is the form I fight in. *shows off his incredible martial arts moves as he takes foes down with ease left and right with punches and kicks*

Future Sera: He show me this when I was 16.

Luna Spirit: *fights with great power and shoots luna magic beams out of his fingers to take foes down*

Hyde: Woah...He's strong

Future Sera: *copy his moves*

Luna Spirit: Yes, Princess, learn my movements! *finishes one foe off and ends the training* Okay, I believe we are ready.

Future Sera: Yes, we're ready.

Alata: We can defeat Philles for sure this time around.

Future Sera: Let's see what he's up to now. *uses magic to conjure up a screen to see what Philles up to*

Philles: *sits on his throne and he is enjoying some lights* Ahh, relaxing...

Future Sera: Hmm...

Eri: What is he doing now?

Philles: *just sits their without a care in the world* Hmmm.. Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched?

*Then, they saw Present Sera hid behind the throne chair of Philles and tries to get her crown from the floor quietly*

Future Sera: There's me from this present.

Philles: Hmmmm... Do I hear someone? *looks around* Huh, must be my imagination.

Sera: *got her crown back and quietly disappeared*

Philles: *looks to see the crown missing* Urh... the crown missing... well, we got a thief... around! NAUTS, LOCK DOWN THE PLACE!

Sera: *gasps*

*The nauts lock down the place so Sera can't escape the place*

Philles: Now... where are you, thief? Show yourself!

Sera: *uses her magic to teleport herself outta here*

Philles: EVERYONE FIND THE CROWN!

Luna Spirit: Princess did it!

Future Sera: She's returning that crown to my father in this time of presence.

Hyde: I assume that's a good thing?

Future Sera: Yes and he must have stolen it from my father so he can be king of my moon kingdom once he married me.

*They watches the holographic screen and see Sera reappeared outside of Philles' throne room, but she is caught by the Black Hole Nauts*

Sera: Aah!

Alata: Oh no! She's in trouble!

Sera: *conjure up a portal and toss her father's crown into it to sent it back to her father until it disappeared and she was dragged towards Philles* Let me go!

Philles: Give me a good reason why you thief?

Sera: I'm not! You are the thief that stole the crown that belongs to my father of the moon kingdom!

Philles: Then we both stole it then... so it makes us both thieves then... Oh, if only you are your future self... but I guess you'll have to do.

Sera: *gasps*

Future Sera: *appeared in front of him with Luna Spirit in human form, Gosei Angels and Datas* That young girl in this past was me who you found me from the future. *point her sword at Philles* Let her go.

Sera: That is my future self. *then got hold in hostage by Philles* Aah!

Philles: Don't explain it to me like I'm stupid. I know that! Also, I don't think you want me to hurt past you... *puts a dark claw up to Past Sera's neck* Do you?

Future Sera: *noticing that he was gonna kill Sera* No. *lean her head down and drop her sword sadly* I'll marry you and be your wife for the rest of the life so please release her.

Philles: Good 'cause if she does that means you go too. And I know we don't want that... Also... *uses his dark powers to take the two against the wall and chained them to it* I'll be sure to have a way so you won't cause trouble. *shows a sweet smile*

Gosei Angels, Datas and Luna Spirit: Sera!

*Then, Luna Spirit in his human fighter form glare at Philles and speak up with his deep, manly, mature voice which is different from his normal high-pitched, child-like voice in his cute, small chibi-like moon angel form*

Luna spirit: Let them go, you fiend! *charges at him and punches him with a fist cover in Luna magic*

Philles: Oooo! Owwww! *in pain* Hurts so good. Bring on the light! *gets punched again by a very angry Luna spirit*

Moune: Isn't Luna Spirit's chara different?

Hyde: His voice changed that's for sure. He's full of rage.

Luna Spirit: *in rage, he fires a big beam of Luna Magic*

Philles: *pulls out a mirror and deflects it and hits both Seras*

Eri: Look out!

Eri and Moune: *ran up to protect both Seras so they conjure up their golden wings as shields to deflect the Luna Magic blast*

Philles: Guuhh... All you are so annoying... *snaps his fingers Eri and Moune are now chained to the walls too*

Hyde: LET THEM DOWN! *charges in for a punch*

Philles: *catches it and soon tosses him at Luna spirit and then he punches Hyde and Alata hard put them in a pile*

Sera: Datas, help!

Datas: I'm coming! DESU! *tries to punch him as well but Philles dodges*

Philles: You're too annoying, robot! Sorry! *swipes at the back of him and then Datas shuts down* Finally, all the annoying people are taken care of. *snaps his fingers as Black hole Nauts took them away* But now what to do with you, four...? Hmm, maybe I'll have a collection of blueberries?

Eri and Moune: *felt their shoulders grabbed by him and are pulled towards him* Aah!

Philles: You two up first. *shocks them to demorph them, puts the hoses in their mouths and turn the hoses on*

Eri and Moune: MMMMMMMMPPH! *turn blue and expand like balloons*

Sera: Stop it! *felt the magic dark bind appeared around her mouth to gag her* Mmph!

Philles: Silence. I'll get you two in a second. *waits for Eri and Moune to get finished*

Eri and Moune: *are now fully round with heads, hands and feet sticking out* Mmm. (

Philles: *puts both hoses into both Seras and then turn on the machine* Prisoners are so much fun. It warms my heart that I have company.

Sera and Future Sera: *their skins turn blue and inflated as their bodies became round and their limbs are cone-shaped*

Sera: *felt him poke her inflating belly*

Philles: You, Sera of this time, I'm afraid that you're simply too young. I need Sera from my future time. Awww... What did they say? Everyone is here and they are invited to the wedding!

*They are now fully round with heads, hands and feet sticking out in the same state as Eri and Moune*

Eri: Princesses!

Philles: *takes the hoses out* There. Well, guards, take them to their special cell while we decorate for the wedding!

*The Black Hole Nauts then start to roll the 4 away*

Eri: Aaahh!

Moune: Let us go!

*They rolled Eri, Moune, Sera, and Future Sera into one big cell room so they all fit in with some space in and the walls and floor are cushioned*

Moune: Oh, I'm so full...o

Future Sera: *uses magic to zap the bars to knock it down*

*The bars just regenerate back to normal*

Philles: *in a innercom* Oh yeah, I made it so that stuff like teleporting and stuff don't work here. Sorry, forgot to mention. You must wait 'till the wedding is over. Now you four play nice.

Sera: Where are the Gosei Angels and Datas?

Philles: Oh, they're sleeping in their own cells. I don't want them to miss the wedding. After all, they are guests and your friends of my wife. It'll be a terrible wedding if it's just the two of us. Now wouldn't it?

Future Sera: It won't be terrible.

Philles: Well, at a wedding, we are suppose to invite people who are the most close to us and look they're all here. Don't worry, future wife. You'll make a fine queen. Now if anyone interferes, I may have to hurt someone. Understand?

Eri, Moune, Sera and Future Sera: Yes.

Philles: Splendid. Oh, I must go. I must set the decorations up perfectly.

*The screen goes off*

Luna Dpirit: *pops out of the Current Sera's body, showing this Luna spirit of this time* Woah, princess. What happened?

Sera: The future me and the Future Luna Spirit with the Gosei Angels came to rescue me, but we got all captured.

Luna Spirit: well, I'm glad they didn't noticed me.

Moune: Two Luna Spirits in this time?

Luna Spirit: Yes, since there's two Seras, that means there's two of me. I'm the Luna Spirit of this time. The one that is captured is the Luna spirit from the future.

Moune: That makes sense.

Future Sera: There's gotta be a way out.

Luna Spirit: Right now, it may include both Seras still have their powers. I can feel it.

Future Sera: *conjured up her moon sword in her hand and slash those bars*

*The bars just simply grew back*

Luna spirit: Umm, well, this rather challenging

Future Sera: *uses Luna magic to blast those bars without stopping*

*The metal bars simply were overpowered and couldn't keep up*

Future Sera: Now!

Sera, Moune and Eri: *waddle out of here without getting hurt*

Luna spirit: Great, Sera. Come on.

Future Sera: *waddles out of here and then stop blasting the bars*

Luna Spirit: Excellent work, everyone. Now, we must be very quiet and sneak ourselves out of here. *The castle has been under lock down 'cause of when Current Sera took back her father's crown, and is most likely still on lock down*

Sera: The place is still lock down.

Luna Spirit: Right... This lord is practically smart. I'm sure we can't teleport out either...So I think we need a moment to brainstorm a way to escape.

Sera: How about we go through the windows?

Luna spirit: Ummm, I'm not sure... What if you can't fit through in your current shape...

Sera: We can shrink ourselves. *uses her magic to shrink herself and them into ant-size*

Luna Spirit: Yes... well what about the others?

Future Sera: Let's go saved them. *teleport herself and the others to where the boys were at in the cell*

Future Luna spirit: *is not in his grown self back to his orginal size* Ughhhh...

Sera: *noticed Datas* Datas!

Datas: *is tied up in chains* De... De... DESU...

Future Sera: I'll free them.

Sera: First, we need to enlarge ourselves to normal. *uses magic to grow herself and the others back to normal size*

Future Sera: *uses magic to blast those bars without stopping to overpower them* Now, Sera!

Sera: *went inside and uses her Luna Sword she conjured with magic to slice the chains to free Datas. She dust some dirt off of him while still as a blueberry* Datas, are you okay?

Datas: S-sera, is that you..?

Sera: Yes, from this present.

Datas: Oh my, what happened to you all, desu~?

Sera: Philles inflate me, the future me, Moune and Eri into blueberries.

Datas: Oh... Well, the others on the next self over. They're awfully injured. Phille is too strong... desu.

Future Sera: *kept blasting the bars* I hate to interrupt this moment, but all of you must get out of this cell! Quick!

Sera: *got tipped onto her back and is rolled in sideways by Datas as the juice sloshes in her*

Datas: Don't worry, Sera. I got you.

Philles: *approach them* Aww, leaving so soon?

Future Sera: You!

Sera: Aah! *closed her eyes with fear as Datas protected her*

Moune: Can't you give up and come back anytime when you think about it?!

Phillies: Well, apparently, you are being rude... I invited you all or captured 'cause that's how my culture of inviting people over works and then try to escape... Well, it puts me in tears. *snaps his fingers as Black Hole Nauts grabbed both Seras, Moune and Eri*

Eri and Moune: Aaahh!

Sera: Datas, help!

Datas: Don't worry, I-

*Soon, he gets kicked in screen by Philles. Datas' face screen is actually cracking and Philles slams him back into cell*

Philles: Sorry, soda machine. Your serves are not needed...*snaps his fingers again and the Black Hole Nauts rolled the blueberry girls back into the cell*

Sera: *shouts* DATAS! *glare at Philles* You are very cruel, Philles! You don't know what love means!

Philles: I do, in fact, what is love? A drive I think and I want to merry your future self 'cause I want her. Her beautiful power and her kingdom. Those what I want mainly the first one.

*The Black Hole Nauts put them in a stronger cell all padded white like an insane asylum*

Philles: Now be good and don't make me do that again.

Sera: That isn't love. True love is what you love someone for what's inside like kindness, laughter and bravely. It's caring of someone you love, being with him or her when he or she needs your help, doing everything to protect and look after him or her. Also, love is putting someone else's need before your own like Datas took care of me with kindness, love and care. Just like I learn from the fairy tale stories.

Philles: That maybe true but we learn many different ways on what is love. On my people's planet, my version of love is similar to what you experience love hurts? Well, we use that sometimes and I do care. That's why I'm not hurting you. If I hurt you, something bad happens to my future wife! Now I don't want any more escaping 'cause the wedding will begin soon and my servants will get you all in fine dresses.

Future Sera: *waddles toward Philles* She is right, Philles. If you really love me and cared about me, you have to do is protect me from danger, let me be happy for something I need, let me be free and do anything right instead of doing something evil and wrong.

Philles: But if I let you free, you'll break my heart. I want us to be happy. I know I'm not perfect. I don't your heart broken... And I'm sure you don't want anyone else broken... *he takes his cane and walks away as female looking Black Nauts come in with wedding dresses and others' dresses*


	4. Chapter 4

*Later in the wedding room of Philles' mansion, tied up Gosei Angels, Datas still tied up in chains, Moune, Eri and Sera are now wearing formal clothes while Future Sera is dressed in a white bridal dress and was forced to go with Philles*

Black Hole Naut: We are gather here to celebrate love of royalities among as Lord Philles will marry Princess Sera of the white moon kingdom.

Philles: *in a tuxedo and he is wearing black instead of his white*

Black Hole Naut: Now, Philles, do you take Sera as your wife?

Philles: I do!

Black Hole Naut: And do you, Sera, take Philles as your husband?

Future Sera: *sadly look at Datas and sigh in defeat* I do...

Sera: Sorry about her, Datas. She was afraid that he will kill you if she doesn't.

Datas: It's okay... She doing this so nobody gets hurt.

Black Hole Naut: If anyone like to object to this marriage. Speak now.

Future Sera: Well, I...

Philles: Shhh..

Black Hole Nauts: You may kiss...

?: I OBJECT!

Philles: WHAT?! WHO SAID THAT?!

*Rosedin breaks down from the ceiling and kicks Philles down*

Rosedin: I object.

Future Sera: Captain Rosedin!

Rosedin: I'm not from your time, my princess. *uses a vine whip to free everyone*

Alata: *breaks free* Alright! Let's get out of here.

Future Sera: *still an inflated blueberry princess and protected by Rosedin*

Philles: I will end! *gets punched by both Future Luna Spirit and Datas*

Future Luna spirit: *gets inside Future Sera and fills her with magic* Princess, teleport everyone out of here! I'm giving you more magic to do so!

Future Sera: *uses magic to teleport herself and her gang outta here, leaving Phillies and Black Hole Nauts behind*

Philles: Curses... It's okay, just a little set back.

*In Amanchi Institute House, everyone is safe while Professor Amanchi who is holding Baby Reiku in his arms and Nozomu were sitting on the couches where they waited for them*

Future Sera: Professor, Nozomu, how was Reiku, my brother?

Nozomu: He's doing fine, but be quiet. He's asleep right now.

Reiku: *is placed into the white royal baby crib by Professor Amanchi who quietly sings him a lullaby and still sleeping*

Nozomu: But what happened to you, guys?

Sera: I was kidnapped by Philles who stole my father's crown to make himself king and have my future self married to himself before she, Datas, Luna Spirits and Gosei Angels saved me.

Eri: But he turn me, Moune and Seras into blueberries until Rosedin rescued us.

Nozomu: Oh, well, at least you guys are safe.

Rosedin: Philles is strong. I could only defeat... Him... My power isn't enough.

Future Sera: We have to find out his secret weakness to defeat him for good.

Alata: Even if Luna magic hurts him, he actually likes it.

Eri: But that's impossible!

Hyde: Maybe he's sick when he was attacked by Sera, he said "Hurts so good". A being of darkness of course. The light is his weakness. Luna Magic is his weakness. He gets hurt pretty badly, but he enjoys it.

Argi: *stands close to Moune* Does that mean we should just keep shooting him with Luna Magic?

Hyde: It seems to be that way.

Sera: Perhaps, my future self and I can defeat him using our Luna Magic together.

Hyde: Yes, with combined power like that, you should defeat him with no problem.

Sera: But we are still blueberries.

Luna Spirit: You know, we can go to Dr. Moon to fix this.

Sera: *hugged by Datas to comfort her*

Datas: Yeah, Luna Spirit is right. We can fix you and the others. Remember Dr. Moon fixed you the last time you're filled with juice?

Sera: Yes.

Hyde: Then let's go to the doctor so he can fix all of you.

Future Sera: *uses magic to teleport herself, Sera, Future Luna Spirit, Luna Spirit, Datas, Rosedin and Gosei Angels to the moon hospital while Professor Amanchi with Baby Reiku in his arms and Nozomu watch them*

*In the moon hospital, they got teleported here and Dr. Moon found them*

Dr. Moon: Hello! *looks at the blue berries* Oh my.

Future Sera: We need your help, Dr. Moon.

Dr. Moon: Well, I can see that. But one at a time please. So who would like to go first?

Eri: Moune will go in first.

Dr. Moon: Okay. *takes Moune and rolls her to the machine*

Moune: *felt him place a hose into her mouth*

: *painlessly sucks the juice out*

Moune: *look around her deflating body*

Dr. Moon: *deflates her 'till she is back to normal*

*Her blue skin revert to natural skin color*

Moune: *the hose pop off her mouth* Thank you, Doctor.

Dr. Moon: pleasure is all mine. Okay who is next?

Eri: I do!

Dr. Moon: *rolls Eri in and puts her on the machine and turns it on as she starts to deflate*

Eri: *deflated and her blue skin revert to natural white skin color*

Dr. Moon: There. All done.

Sera: *waddles in to go next*

Dr. Moon: *puts her into the machine and it starts to deflate her*

Sera: *her blue ski revert to normal color and the hose pop out* Thank you, Dr. Moon. ^^

Dr. Moon: It's no trouble at all. Okay, Future Sera, you're up!

*Suddenly, Future Sera is grabbed by a plant vine that came from Philles' plant monster with Philles on the top of its head*

Future Sera: Aaahh!

Philles: Sorry, my bride, but we got a wedding to finish! With my most handsome one of my monsters; Thorn.

Thorn: We have the same face and looks, but I serve for one!

Future Sera: *struggled from being tied up in Thorn's vine*

Thorn: Nice try with that juice. You won't be able to escape my grasp...

Philles: Time to make our escape now! *opens a portal*

Datas: No, Sera!

Sera: Careful, Datas! He'll break you!

Datas: Kyaa! *tries to punch him*

Philles: *stops it in his hand* No no... *picks up Datas and tosses him far back*

Sera: DATAS! *flew up with her angel wings conjured up on her back and catch him to sacrifice herself to save him so he was heavy and her wings wrap around him until she hit onto the ground* Aaaahh! *got injured after a fall*

Datas: Ughh? *gets up and sees her under him* Oh no, Sera! I crushed her!

Sera: *her wings unwrapped him and she gets up as he got up. Her left arm was injured and bruised so she grabs her arm* Ow!

Datas: Sera! Thank goodness you're safe!

Sera: Yes. Except my arm that got injured. *hold her left injured arm* Ow!

Philles: *disappears with Thorn and Future Sera*

Eri: *ran up to the injured Sera* Princess Sera! *wrap a bandage around her left injured arm* Here.

Sera: Thank you, Eri.

Datas: But Philles has escaped!

Sera: Yes. We need to save her before it's too late.

Luna spirit: She is most likely back at his castle.

Future Luna spirit: Indeed... Past Sera needs a lot of power...

Luna spirit: Yes, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Future Luna spirit: *nods*

*Both Luna Spirits enter Sera's body and she feels like ten times stronger then before as both Luna Spirits give her a amazing boost of power.*

Sera: I feel stronger now.

Luna spirit: Good. With both Luna spirits inside, you have a increase in power and you can unlock a new super form when you transform.

Sera: Right. *glows in white aura and then transform into Super Princess MegaWhite with new golden chest armor and wrist armor bands*

Datas: Woah. Sugoi... Desu...

Alata: Wow... *amazed*

Luna Spirit: Let's go save your future self!

Sera: Right. But first...*uses her Luna Magic to heal her injured left arm until it was fully recovered and took off the bandage*

Luna spirit: We must make haste quickly!

Sera: *nods* Everyone, let's go! *she, Datas and have Gosei Angels ran off*

*In Philles's mansion, Future Sera still as a human blueberry with her wrists chained to the wall*

Future Sera: What are you going to do to me, Philles?

Philles: Marry you so I can have your Luna Magic to myself and then I gain all the power...

Future Sera: How?

Philles: Listen. If I marry you, that makes me part of the royal family line which then allows me to gain the power of Luna magic for my own use! It's as simple as that.

Future Sera: *felt Black Hole Naut tied a white cloth around her mouth to gag her* Mmmph! ( *felt her chin gently grabbed by him and lift her chin up to make her look at him* 8(

Philles: Don't worry, it will all be over soon...

*So he kissed her on the cheek as her wrists struggled from being chained as she is still a human blueberry*

Phillies: Minions, quickly get the wedding ready!

Future Sera: *grabbed by Black Hole Nauts* Mmph!

*The nauts roll her to a cage again, but not made of bars just a big door*

Future Sera: *sobbing hopelessly*

Philles: *busy getting the place ready*

*They finish decorate this hall into wedding decoration*

Phillies: Ah, all done. Minions, get my queen ready!

*In the dungeon cell, Future Sera was rolled in sideways by the Black Hole Nauts*


	5. Chapter 5

*In the wedding room, Future Sera still in her bride dress and Philles are attended alone with Black Hole Nauts as audience*

Future Sera: *quietly crying*

Black hole naut: We gather here today as we commentate these two great people of power... Now lord Phillies do you take Sera as your lovely wife?

Philles: I do.

Black Hole Naut: and do you Sera take Philles as your husband?

Future Sera: *sadly nods* I do...

Black hole nauts: now if anyone has a reason to stop there love let them speak now

Future Sera: *saw a Black Hole Naut sneak up to the Black Hole Naut Pastor and sensed it was Rosedin in Black Hole Naut disguise*

Rosedin: *knocks him out with a swift chop to the neck*

Black Hole naut: *faints and falls*

Black hole Nauts: HUH?!

Phillies: WHAT?! *notices rosedin but disguesed* you there... why you do that...

Rosedin: *gets out a whip whips him alot and ties him down with thorns and roses soon he quickly rolls future sera away*

Future Sera: Rosedin?

Rosedin: Yeah its me Im busting you out before its too late. The others are coming.

*Then, Thorn barge in*

Thorn: your not going anywhere rosedin... I will stop you...

Rosedin: well we have a lot a like you and I have THRONS... Now time for this *wipes thron rapidly* Rah!

Thron: *gets wiped allot by Rosedin*

Future Sera: *protected by Rosedin*

Rosedin: *he jams his fist into Thron*

Thorn: AGHH! *explodes into nothing*

Rosedin: the deed has been done.

Future Sera: *felt her hand grabbed by Philles and he slip a ring on her finger*

Philles: now your my wife and here's my ring! That means the marriage is sealed and I can control Luna magic! HAHAHAHAHA!

Rosedin: No!

Philles: *blast Rosedin using his new Luna magic*

Future Sera: No! *got tied up and gagged in Luna Magic binds so she muffled helplessly* Mmm!

Philles: Now I'm all power and invincible! *grabs Rosedin and swings him around and chucks him out of the castle*

Rosedin: Princess!

Future Sera: *grabbed by Philles' new powers and is dragged towards him* Mmph!

Philles: well my queen I say it's time to concour the universe!

Future Sera: *muffles for help*

Future Luna: *ran in from the white portal, jump up, grab onto Philles's face and scratch him unstoppably* Meow!  
Meow! Meeeooowww!

Philles: AHHH! CATS AHHH! BAD KITTY!

Future Luna: *kept scratching his face, dive under his shirt and attack around him in his shirt* Meooww! Meow! Meeoooww!

Eri as Gosei Pink: *ran out from the portal* Luna, out of the way!

Future Luna: *jump off from under his shirt and now Philles has scratches all over his face and body*

Eri as Gosei Pink: *uses a blaster to blast an Luna Magic energy beam at Philles*

Philles: AHHHHH AHHHH HURTS SO GOOD AHHHHHHH! *falls* BAD KITTY

Alata: Come on Sera we are gonna get you out.

Datas and Sera: *ran in with Luna Spirit, Future Luna Spirit and Luna*

Philles: You... *sees Sera* I see you got new power.

Sera: *in Princess MegaWhite suit* Yeah, thanks to Luna Spirit and Future Luna Spirit. *uses Luna Magic to zap him and took out her Luna Rod to whack him while it glows in Luna Magic aura* Ya!

Philles: *gets damaged badly* AHHHH!

Datas: Sugoi...

Sera: *uses magic to free Future Sera* Let's do it together.

Future Sera: Right. But first, I need to transform the juice in me into Luna Magic. *uses magic to convert the grape juice into Luna Magic*

*together, Sera and Future Sera breathe out Luna Magic at Philles to defeat him for good*

Philles : *turns into dust and belows away into the wind the wedding ring turns to dust as well*

Datas: its finally over?

Sera: I think so.

*Suddenly, Raz the Black Hole Naut saw this and had a last Zombat in his hand*

Raz: HEY! Takes this! -charges in-

Sera: Oh no!

Raz: *throws it on the ashes of Philles then grew into a giant monster verison of Philles*

Philles: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Future Sera: The last Zombat even turn Philles into a giant monster!

Raz: Later and have fun with that. -teleoports away escaping-

Philles:*he then tries to stomp on both seras*

Future Sera: Let's inflate ourselves so we will be invincible and unhurt while we are inflated like this.

Sera: Okay.

*Both Future Sera and Sera overinflate themselves with Luna Magic until they are large and inflated*

Philles: *tries to Attack them with his fist*

*but their inflated bodies deflect his attack so they are strong*

Future Sera: Gosei Angels, get your robots ready! Sera and I will keep him busy!

Alata: Okay!

*The gosei angels get out Gosei great and Datas becomes hyper Datas*

Future Sera: *grabbed by Monster Phillles* Aaahhh!

Sera: *still inflated* No!

Hyper Datas: DESU! *punches Philles in the face*

Philles: AHHHH! *in pain as he drops future sera*

Future Sera: *caught by Hyper Datas*

Sera: *overinflate herself into the giant size of Monster Philles and emit a huge Luna Magic beam from her stomach at Philles to defeat him*

*While Sera is zapping him, Future Sera does the same as Sera and zap him*

Gosei Great and Hyper Datas: *help Future Sera and Sera zapped Philles all together*

Philles: AHHHHHHH! *explodes*

*All of them did victory pose*

*Later in Moon Kingdom, Future Sera, Sera, Luna Spirit, Future Luna Spirit, Luna, Future Luna, Datas and Gosei Angels are now wearing medals for defeating Philles by Sera's parents*

King: as for saving the universe once more and my daughters you are all Heros.

Future Sera: *bow gently while holding Baby Reiku in her arms* Thank you, Father. *to everyone* Since the mission is over when Philles is gone, my brother; Reiku and I are ready to return home to our time where we belong in the future. *to Sera* Sera, to tell you this, I was the one who gave you **Disney Frozen** merchandise stuff and book to teach you about being brave, protective, unselfish and the thing about true love when you were 9 years old sleeping in your bed.

Sera: So that's where my stuff come from and I love them. Thank you, Sera. *curtsy her skirt*

Future Sera: You're welcome. *turn to Datas* Datas, I will see your future self in my time. *kisses him on the head*

Datas: *blushes* o-okay desu

Future Sera: And take good care of Sera in this time presence. *turn to Future Luna Spirit and Future Luna* Let's go, Luna Spirit and Luna. *uses her magic crown to open up a time portal* Goodbye, everyone. Take care. *walks into the time portal with Baby Reiku, Future Luna and Future Luna Spirit*

Datas, Gosei Angels, Luna Spirit and Sera: Goodbye, Sera!

Future Sera, Baby Reiku, Future Luna and Future Luna Spirit: *disappeared*

Moune: What a day to meet them from the future.

Eri: And now they finally get to rest from fighting peacefully.

Sera: So what shall we do now once our mission is done?

Luna: Meow.

Luna spirit: I say we celebrate and Princess tomorow is Body of air day here on the moonian kingdom

Sera, Moune and Eri: Eh?

Eri: What is Body of air day?

Luna Spirit: well the day of air body is where all the moonian women become infalted for the whole day that includes you princess.

Eri: For how long?

Luna spirit: for the whole day. It only effects moonian females which means the Queen the princess and the other females who live here will be inflated so Eri and Moune you don't have to worry about that

Eri and Moune: *nods with a smile* Mmm.

Sera: Okay. *magically changes her Princess MegaWhite suit into a white right jumpsuit and inflates herself like a balloon. The jumpsuit has a opening hole on her stomach to expose her belly and belly button. She is fully rounded with her head, hands and feet sticking out*

Luna spirit: I see you getting prepared early Huh princess?

Queen: oh my. *gets on a similar jumpsuit and inflates like her daughter did* I guess I'll get a early start to.

Sera: Yep. I bet Datas will be delighted to see us inflated. ^^

Luna spirit: I'm sure he will princess

Sera: *hugged by Datas who pats her exposed belly*

Datas: Hes right Desu ^^

Sera: *giggles as Datas rub her exposed belly*

Datas: so sera what would like to do?

Sera: I don't know. What do you think?

Datas: Lets roll back to your room okay?

Sera: Okay so you can enjoy massage my belly as much as you want.

Datas: Very ^^ *starts to roll her sideways to her room*

Sera: Luna Spirit, how long for me to stay inflated without deflating myself?

Luna Spirit: A whole day you should worry princess the evil is gone

Sera: I know. *got placed into her bed by Datas* Thank you, Datas. ^^

Datas: your welcome princess *rubs her belly some more*

Sera: -U-

Datas: Well tomorow starts the day of air im sure your okay with being like this for the whole day.

Sera: I am. I don't mind. *gasps as she remembers something*

*In her memory flashback, she was revealed to be Miku which is her adopted name before her real name was Sera revealed who is in the operating room for her hospital surgery and the powers got restored by Datas while Moune as Gosei Yellow overload electricity to Yōkubabangā. She was used to be in the wheelchair before after Datas as Hyper Datas defeated Yōkubabangā and Moune say goodbye to her when she got better by an operation and she remember thanking Moune for cheering her up and support her as well. She even remember Datas before*

*End of flashback...*

Sera: I remember everything in the past. My human Earth name was Miku before the mysterious voice in my dream call me "Sera" and that Luna Spirit called me "Sera" in my dream on the next day and convinced me to accept this name. And later that night, Luna Spirit was real from my dream until the next day, I met you and the Gosei Angels including Moune I finally recognize her as a cheerleader. Datas, I like to thank you for your kindness and bravery for saving me from dying of my illness when I was an Earth human until I turned out to be a real human moon alien. *sadly* I'm so...*sniffs* I'm so sorry. It is just first I didn't know my real name was Sera since the woman adopted me as her daughter and called me "Miku" until the woman died and killed by a monster from outer space that tried to destroy the Earth so I returned to the orphanage until the owner will find another good parent for me to adopt me. Again, a dream started and the voice kept calling me "Sera" so I choose to believe it again and changed my name "Miku" to "Sera." *crying*  
Datas: awww it's okay Sera you found real birth parents isn't that all that matters?  
Sera: Yes, it's just...I'm sorry about my identity of Miku the girl who was sent to the hospital surgery when Moune supported me and entertain me with her cheerleading and I remember the powers are coming back thanks to you who uses your power to bring up the electric power back to the hospital to save me from dying of the failed surgery. Ever since I didn't know who I am and where I come from until my name "Miku" turns out to be "Sera." I didn't mean to trick you just to put you into the test or something. It's just I didn't know what I truly am until Luna Spirit first met me. I know you, Moune and the Gosei Angels met me in the hospital with my short hair and when I first met with Luna Spirit and then you, my hair grew faster and healthy so that's how none of you recognized me with my different long hair.

Datas: wow. I am sorry I didnt know. Well we should worry about the past this now and we have a bright future ahead.

Sera: Wait, you still love me? Even I was really Miku as a normal Earth girl who didn't know my true identity was a human moon alien princess called Sera?

Datas: Yes! My love for you hasn't changed at all!

Sera: *blushes* Oh thanks, Datas. *felt her stomach being patted by him*

Datas: it's no issue at all. I still love you and you still love me.

Sera: *blushes* True. ^/^ *then felt her stomach growls* Oh! This time, I'll eat chicken pot pie rather than  
grilled cheese sandwich.

Luna Spirit: *makes some apper*

Datas: Time to eat! *feeds her the chicken pot pie*

Sera: *bites the piece of this pie and eats it* Mmm, so delicious than grilled cheese sandwich. ^^ *kept eating it as Datas feed her until it's gone and she was so hungry. Then she burps* Excuse me. ^^

Datas: *chuckles as he rubs seras belly*

Luna spirit: do you need more?

Sera: *nods* Yes. One more slice piece please.

Datas: *feeds her another slice*

Sera: *eating it until it was gone* I'm full now. ^^

Datas: *smiles as he rubs her full belly*

Sera: *uses magic to conjure up a glass of water and levitate it towards her mouth to drink all of it* Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! *then the glass is empty and she uses her magic to make it disappeared*

Datas: *rubs her belly*

Luna spirit: Sera it's almost your bed time.

Sera: But I don't feel sleepy. There must be a way to put me to sleep.

Luna spirit: I got this *throws some Luna magic at Seras eyes now she becomes very sleepy*

Sera: *falls asleep* *got rolled into her back by Datas and he place a huge blanket over her to keep her warm*

Datas: *he smiles as he goes into his sleep mode*


	6. Final Chapter 6

*Next day, the rest of the moon girls are now inflated as balloons*

Sera: *walks into the festival area with Datas and Luna Spirit and she is still an inflated balloon princess* Well, looks like they are enjoying being inflated.

Datas: They sure are desu

Luna spirit: Oh yes I forgot this your very first one princess

Sera: What is it?

Luna spirit: I'm saying this your first Day of Air body. This is most exciting

Sera: What are we gonna do now during this event?

Luna spirit: Let's have fun like everyone else

Sera: What kind of activities?

Luna spirit: There is the Rolling race, food, games all kinds of stuff.

Sera: Games?

Luna spirit: there is the roll race where you race others by rolling. The swim off includes you to swim. The stomach battle where you must push one out of the ring. Many other fun activitys

Sera: Okay. I'll take stomach battle to play first.

Luna spirit: alright princess

*Later in the stomach battle, Sera won the battle as she uses her stomach bump to push the girl out of the ring and she won*

Luna Spirit: wow you are a natural!

Falace: Hey sera! Why don't you go up against me? A real challenge.

Sera: Falace? What are you doing here?

Falace: because I want to be we are allowed so how about you fight me?

Sera: Sure.

Falace: *she inflates herself with her flames inside her and her clothes are now her Elemnger suit without a helmet* ready your self don't hold back.

Sera: Whatever you said.

Coach: *blows a whistle to start*

Sera: *charges toward Falace to use her belly bump to push her backward off the arena ring*

Falace: *dodges and swiftly belly bumps sera's side*

Sera: Whoa! *stumbled back to her feet and belly bumps her real harder*

Falace: *she gets hit and then she rolls out of the ring* Darn

Coach: The winner is Princess Sera Inamaski.

Citizens: *applauding*

Datas: Yay sera Desu!

Falace: *struggles to get back up she is on her back*

Sera: *giggles* Here, let me help you. *uses magic to levitate Falace and hoist her to her feet*

Falace: Thank you. Hey Chell is here too she is at the swimming contest no one beaten her yet.

Sera: Say, let me try to beat her.

Falace: I wish you luck then

*In a swimming contest, Sera swam up faster than Chell*

Chell: *is inflated with her mermaid tail catching up to her quickly*

Sera: *pass the finish line and won*

Chell: Wow I didnt expect you to be that fast in water while inflated

Sera: It was all my power of love, Chell.

Chell: Thats right thats your power *giggles* but still impressive Even for me and Im the water princess

Sera: Yes. *uses her magic to levitate both herself and Chell out of that pool to the ground where Datas and Falace are standing in front of them*

Datas: Conrgats sera desu.

Luna spirit: *he wraps a towel around Sera to dry her off*

Sera: Thank you, Luna Spirit.

Luna spirit: *dries her off completely* its my duty princess Now shall take part of Luna cotten candy?

Sera: *nods* Yes, I'm so starving to eat that cotton candy.

Datas: *smiles as he rolls her sideways to the Cotten candy stand and then feeds her while she is on her back*

Sera: *craving on it so she eats it* ^^

Datas: *feeds her more Cotten Candy*

Sera: *finish eating it* Thank you, Datas. ^^

Datas: Your welcome Sera DESU!

Luna spirit: You know your on your back right princess?

Sera: I know.

Luna spirit: Now what you like to do next?

Sera: *saw a huge ferris wheel so she pointed her index finger at it* The huge Ferris wheel!

Datas: Okay! *rolls sera to the Ferris wheel*

The man: *help them enter this ride, close the door and activate this ferris wheel*

Sera: Wow, what a view.

Datas: wow we are so high up

Sera: (look at the sky and the planet Earth) Yes. Finally, I feel like looking at the Earth, thinking about Gosei Angels and especially you. (Sighs) It's nice to be in this different place from Earth. (Began to sing Japanese version of " _ **I See The Light**_ " from **Walt Disney Tangled** ) **Itsumo ako gareteta  
Hitori touno nanka de  
Soutouno sekaii wa dou-nani suteki ka  
Konya wa oshizora no shita  
Kiriga hareta youni ***Magically make the flower wreath appeared around her head to wear it as a flower crown and her medium long hair is now magically growing longer in the same long hair length like from Tensou Sentai Goseiger Vs. Megaranger. She magically tied her hair into Disney Rapunzel's long flower-studded ponytail braid hairstyle with Luna Magic while she is singing*  
 **Yatou mitsuketa watashi no iru basho  
Kagayaite iru miraii terasu hikari  
Ume mou kanaeta touku betsu na yoru  
Sekaii ga marude kino tou wa chigau  
Youyaku meguriaeta daijina hito... **

Datas: Wow...*amazed as he looks around*

Sera: So what do you think of my singing and my new look I made with my magic?

Datas: It was beautiful Sera desu

Sera: *blushes* Thank you. I wish I could let you kiss me, but you are a robot with no mouth.

Datas: I do too but I can still do this *hugs her tightly*

Sera: Oh! Your robot strength.

Datas: hugs are the next best thing! ^^

Sera: *felt being squeezed due to his robot strength* Yes, but you hug me too tight with your robot super strength.

Datas: oh sorry... *loosens the hug not sqeezeing her*

Sera: *sigh in relief since he loosen his hug* Thanks...

Datas: I love you

Sera: *blushes and closes her eyes while being loved* I love you too, Datas...^^

Datas: *smiles as she keeps hugging Sera*

*Then, the ferris wheel stops as their ride go down and this ride is over*

Datas: Now what should we do now sera?

Sera: There's gotta be a love ride that has no water so it won't hurt you, Datas. That's all Hyde told me that you are weak against water.

Datas: I know.

Luna Spirit: There is sera over there. *points to it*

Sera: What's that?

Luna spirit: it's a tunnel of love without the water princess

Sera: Let's go there.

*In the tunnel of love ride, Sera and Datas were in the floating ride through the tunnel of love*

Datas: *smiles happily*

Sera: Now this is a relaxing love.

Datas: It sure is Sera.

Sera: *felt his hand placed on her shoulder*

Datas: I love you so much Sera.

Sera: Me too. Can you tell me your reason why you love me before I love you when we first met each other? Just curious about your feelings for me before I confess mine to you.

Datas: I think your very nice person... kind sweet hearted and very cute.

Sera: *smiles and blushes* Datas...

*Then, the animatronic colorful moon Angels that look just like Luna a Spirit, except their hairstyles, colors, eye colors and different genders so they are boys and girls are singing in the clouds is the Japanese version of "Fixer Upper" from Walt Disney Frozen*

Animatronic singing moon angels: **Anata no aijou ga areba kanpeki da.  
Hito wa kantan ni kawarenai kedo  
Ai no chikara wa sou  
Pawafuru sa  
Obieteiru to michi miushinau  
Demo ai sae areba  
Ai sae areba  
Saikou no michi eraberu  
Daremo ga kanpeki janai  
Sore de ii no sa!  
Tou-san! nee-san! nii-san!  
Otagai ni sasaeaeba ii  
Daremo ga kanpeki janai  
Atarimae sa... **

Male moon angel: **Sore o oginau tame ni hitsuyou na mono wa.**

Animatronic moon angels: **Kono  
touruu  
kono  
touruu  
kono  
touruu  
kono  
touruu... **

(Song ends)

Datas: Wow... that was lovely.

Sera: They are singing about that we may be not perfect for each other, but we are still kind and true loves to each other...As long as there's love. ^^

Datas: I agree we are in love and Thats fine.

Sera: Even if you are a robot or a human, but we can still love and at least you are not organic so I am free to marry you.

Datas: R-really *blushes* Thats wonderful Desu!

Sera: ^^ At least you are not lonely without a love anymore since you found me as your true love. ^^

Datas: Yep ^^

*Then, the ride is over and suddenly, they saw some people running away from Raz the last Black Hole Naut and he is now a crowned king of Black Hole Nauts*

Sera: The last Black Hole Naut! D8

Raz: Thats Raz the King of the black hole nauts.

Sera: What are you doing here?

Inflated moon girls: *locked up in cages by Black Hole Nauts* Aaaaaahhhh! D

Men of the moon: *tied up in ropes by Black Hole Nauts*

Raz: Im here for Revenge Look I captured all your people you killed all my leaders and now im in charge I should thank you but Im gonna destory you...

Datas: Not if I get a say in this! WYAAT! *punches Raz*

Raz: OWWW! *gets launched*

Sera: *grabbed by Raz's clones* Aaahh!

Datas: Sera *comes around punches away the clone of Raz* WYATT!

Sera: *uses magic to vaporize Raz's clones for good and try not to deflate herself*

*Next, Sera, Luna Spirit and Datas faced Raz and ready to destroy him*

Raz: Well uhhh...

Datas: Time to destory Desu! *punches Raz*

Luna Spirit: *shoots him with luna magic*

Sera: *conjured up her sword, point it at Raz and emits a light Luna Magic beam at him, impaling his chest*

Raz: good bye... *explodes and all the black hole nauts fade away along with him*

Luna spirit: You did it Sera!

*All of the cages and ropes disappeared so all of the moon people are free*

Sera: Thanks, Luna Spirit. We did it with our teamwork and even my true love who helped me boost up my power of love is Datas. ^^

Datas: My power was boosted by your love Sera Desu

Sera: Wow, same here with you.

Datas: Yep Desu!

Sera and Datas: *hugged each other* ^^

*Unbeknownst to them, Future Sera and Future Luna Spirit are hiding behind the huge bushes and spy on them*

Future Sera: I always thought I knew Sera can do it with her power of love and helped Datas and this past Luna Spirit.

Future Luna Spirit: Thats right Dont forget that today is also Air of body day princess

Future Sera: Let's go back to our time future.

*She and Future Luna Spirit turn around and walk off as the ending song starts*

 **Sora ni kagayaku rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Seigi no nakama shuugou! (shuugou!)  
Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger  
(Gatcha! gatcha! gatcha!)  
(Goseiger dash!) **

Future Sera and Future Luna Spirit: *disappeared into the white portal*

 **Gonin no tenshi (gonin no tenshi!)  
Gangan! barubaru! miracle. **

*The sequence of Sera and Datas are seen having fun and dating each other as the song continue*

 **Ima sugu henshin (ima sugu henshin!)  
Dandan yuuki minagiru!  
Chikyuu no namida wo gaado  
Inori yo todoke! go! sei! kaado!**

 **Sora ni kagayaku rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Seigi no nakama shuugou! (shuugou!)  
Chikyuu no power tensou! (tensou!)  
Muteki no tsuyosa five star (star!)  
Gonin no hikari rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Kirei na sekai zutto (zutto)  
Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger  
(Gatcha! gatcha! gatcha!)  
(Goseiger dash!) **

*The song ends as Sera and Datas kissed each other, even though he doesn't have a mouth and the photo of them kissing is now captured by a camera*

 **The End.**


End file.
